rainbow_six_siege_germanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
White Masks
The White Masks are a mysterious terrorist organization featured in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. They are the main enemy faction in Terrorist Hunt, easily identifiable by the white masks concealing their faces. While their motives are not explicitly clear, it is known that they are easily capable of carrying out attacks anywhere in the world and are known to be indiscriminate to their victims, disregarding age, religion, gender, or nationality. They have become a big enough threat that the Rainbow program has been reactivated as a result. Archetypes The White Masks, the primary enemies in Terrorist Hunt mode, are trained to barricade, reinforce and set up traps and ambushes but are separated into archetypes that specialize in different tactics developed to combat against the outnumbered Rainbow team. Ambusher The Ambusher is the most common archetype of the White Masks. They are typically found hiding behind objects such as Deployable Shields, waiting to ambush the unsuspecting Attacking Operator. This is usually done in groups, so they can usually be eliminated in just a few shots. Unlike other enemy types, they will typically stay stationary until engaged. Even if engaged, they will not always pursue the Attacker. They are easily identifiable by their dark grey hoodies and bright white vest underneath it. They usually wield the M590A1 shotgun or the L85A2 assault rifle. They are only seen on the Defending side, never the Attack. Roamer Roamers are another common archetype of the White Masks. While essentially the same as Ambushers, Roamers will actively leave the structure occupied by the White Masks and seek out Operators. They will only stop moving around the entire area upon gaining a visual on an Operator and open fire. They are also more likely to follow when he moves out of sight after engaging. When they are attacking Defending Operators, they are the most common enemies and are also equipped with Smoke Grenades and Breach Charges. Roamers are typically armed with Assault Rifles, such as the 552 Commando, AUG A2 or L85A2, and wear light-grey hoodies, compared to the Ambusher's dark-grey. Engineer The Engineer archetype has two different functions, depending on whether or not they are Defending or Attacking. When it comes to Defending, its sole duty is to set up defenses such as Barricades and Nitro Cells meant to thwart Attacking Operators. They tend to cover entire rooms with Barbed Wire and Nitro Cells in order to slow down or incapacitate Attackers, allowing other, offense-orientated archetypes to flank and eliminate any opposition. Reinforcing walls is much less common but is still used as more of a trapping tactic rather than for protection. When it comes to Attacking, they generally only appear in reinforced rooms (and several will appear on Defuse Bomb to reinforce the other bomb room once one of them is defused). However, on attack, they will appear with Ballistic Shields, as well as Exothermic Charges similar to Thermite. They wield the L85A2 rifle and wear a green hoodie with a visible white vest underneath. Bomber The Bomber is a less common but highly lethal archetype. The Bomber's only intention is to rush toward the Operator once their location has become known and commit a suicide bombing. The resulting explosion will easily destroy the surrounding area and inflict major damage on anyone in the vicinity. As a result, it is essential that they are eliminated first in order to easily dispatch other enemy types. Bombers can be distinguished by their bulky attire consisting of heavy body armor strapped with explosives and flashing red and blue lights. They can also be heard approaching by their signature breathing sound, which is very slow and heavy. Outrunning rushing Bombers is ill-advised, especially for Heavy Armored Operators, as they will eventually catch up if they aren't dealt with soon. Their heavy-duty body armor makes them incredibly impervious to body shots, making headshots the only viable way to quickly dispatch them. They can also be dispatched by disabling their vest with Thatcher's EMP grenades to prevent them from exploding, giving you a chance to gain a kill, or by stunning them with Stun Grenades or Blitz's Flash Shield, giving some extra time to kill them. Shooting at the explosives strapped on the Bomber has a chance to cause the Bomber to explode instantly. This is useful for quickly dispatching Bombers, though unrecommended due to the large amounts of damage the explosion can cause. There are typically two Bombers per Terrorist Hunt game session on Normal difficulty (Classic, Disarm, and Extract), and only one during the last wave of Protect Asset. Bombers are generally equipped with the same weapons as roamers. However, in Article 5 and the last wave of Protect Asset, they can be equipped with the 6P41 light machine gun. Behavior White Masks can be heard speaking. They exchange intel on suspicious movements, send commands to each other, inform others of their action, and taunt downed Operators. On higher difficulties, enemies will try to shoot through walls and to flank Operators from behind. As terrorists are not detected when outside like in PvP, players need to take special attention to their back. In a Disarm Bombs gamemode, the White Masks will try to stop the Bomb Defuser from deactivating their bombs. Even if one of them were to initiate disabling the defuser, they can still be stunned from Stun Grenades or Ying's Candelas, interrupting them. Quotes